The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)
[[Bild:TCW-Logo schwarz.jpg|thumb|Das Logo von The Clone Wars.]] The Clone Wars ist eine US-amerikanische Computeranimationsserie, die im Star-Wars-Universum von George Lucas spielt und seit dem 3. Oktober 2008 im amerikanischen Fernsehen auf dem Sender Cartoon Network wöchentlich in halbstündigen Episoden ausgestrahlt wird. Der deutsche Privatsender ProSieben strahlte ab dem 23. November 2008 jeden Sonntag gegen 17:25 Uhr die erste Staffel der Serie aus. Während der Ausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel stellte ProSieben den Serienbetrieb ein, woraufhin der Tochtersender Kabel eins die Serie ab dem 4. September 2010 jeden Samstagvormittag um 10:25 Uhr bzw. in Doppelfolgen ab 9:55 Uhr fortführte. Der Sinn von The Clone Wars besteht darin, dem Zuschauer zu erklären, was zwischen Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode III – Die Rache der Sith genau geschehen ist. Der Unterschied zu Clone Wars ist, dass die bisherige 2D-Animation durch eine aufwändige 3D-Animation ersetzt wird. Bereits im Vorfeld zum Serienstart lief in den deutschen Kinos am 14. August 2008 mit The Clone Wars der Pilotfilm zur gleichnamigen Fernsehserie an. Nach dem Ausstrahlen der ersten Staffel wurde eine zweite Staffel angekündigt, die am 2. Oktober 2009 in den USA anlief und seit dem 8. November in Deutschland ausgestrahlt wird. Episodenübersicht Pilotfilm 1. Staffel 2. Staffel 3. Staffel Entstehungsgeschichte Produktion Die erste offizielle Bestätigung zu einer Star-Wars-Fernsehserie äußerte Jim Ward von Lucasfilm während einer Pressekonferenz im Zuge der DVD-Veröffentlichung der Klassischen Trilogie im September 2004. George Lucas und Rick McCallum konkretisierten die Pläne und sprachen von einer Realserie, die zunächst 100 Episoden umfassen und in Sydney, Australien gedreht werden soll. Auf der Comic-Con 2005 in San-Diego, Kalifornien verkündete Steve Sansweet erstmals, dass sich im Gegensatz zur geplanten Realserie eine weitere Fernsehserie in der Vorproduktion befinde, deren Handlung in den Klonkriegen spiele. Anders als bei der Cartoon-Network-Serie Clone Wars von Regisseur Genndy Tartakovsky sollte dieses Projekt, welches bis dahin noch den Arbeitstitel Clone Wars 3D trug, dreidimensionale Computeranimationen vorweisen sowie eine deutlich längere Laufzeit pro Episode. Im Mai 2007 stellte die offizielle Seite StarWars.com den endgültigen Serientitel, The Clone Wars, vor und präsentierte außerdem das offizielle Logo. Das Design des Logos verbindet die Schriftzüge von Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück miteinander und soll durch diese Metapher auf den filmreifen Charakter der Serie anspielen. Dass sich die Serie auch für eine cineastische Präsentation eignete, wurde letztendlich auch Lucas bewusst, als ihm die ersten fertigen Folgen vorgeführt wurden. So entstand noch während der Produktion die Idee, den Pilotfilm der Serie, der sich aus drei einzelnen Episoden zusammensetzen sollte, für die Kinoleinwand aufzubereiten. Nach der Kinoveröffentlichung des Pilotfilms wurde die erste Staffel, welche 22 Episoden zu je 22 Minuten umfasst, auf dem amerikanischen Fernsehsender Cartoon Networks ausgestrahlt. thumb|''[[Star Wars|Star-Wars''-Ausblick mit dem ersten Bild aus The Clone Wars.]] Speziell für The Clone Wars wurde Catherine Winder, die sich bereits für Ice Age und Spawn verantwortlich zeichnete, als Produzentin engagiert. Für die Position des leitenden Regisseurs konnte Dave Filoni verpflichtet werden, der bereits an Fernsehprojekten wie King of Hill, The Oblongs, Kim Possible und Lilo & Stitch mitarbeitete. Henry Gilroy, bekannt durch seine Comic-Adaptionen von Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung und Episode II – Angriff der Klonkriege bei Dark Horse, ist der leitende Autor, wobei die Entwicklung der Handlung unter strenger Aufsicht und unter aktiver Zuhilfenahme von George Lucas erfolgt, der einen starken Einfluss auf die Serie genießt. Eigens für The Clone Wars wechselte Rob Coleman seinen Arbeitsplatz von Industrial Light & Magic zu Lucasfilm Animation, wobei beide Firmen geografisch gesehen auf der Skywalker Ranch in Marin County, Kalifornien liegen. Dort nahm er die Position des Leiters für Animation und Entwicklung ein. In der Produktion von The Clone Wars – sowohl der Kinofilm als auch die einzelnen Episoden der folgenden Serie – sind im Wesentlichen drei Animationsstudios involviert, die allesamt Lucasfilm Animation angehören. Als digitales Studio für Filme und Fernsehinhalte für ein globales Publikum wurde im Oktober 2006 die Zentrale in Singapur mit Christian Kubsch als Hauptgeschäftsführer formell eröffnet. In den Arbeitsprozess von The Clone Wars wurde außerdem das Lucasfilm Animationsstudio in Taiwan eingebunden, das schon länger existierte. Sowohl das Studio in Singapur als auch jenes in Taiwan erhält die Arbeitsaufträge direkt von der Skywalker Ranch, wo im Lucasfilm Animationsstudio in Marin County, Kalifornien die Drehbücher geschrieben, Charaktere gestaltet und erste Prä-Visualisierungen gestaltet werden. Anschließend wird das Material nach Singapur und Taiwan versendet, wo die Studios unabhängig voneinander die endgültigen Animationen und Beleuchtungen produzieren. Nach Aussagen von Catherine Winder stehen die beiden Studios durch diese Art des Produktionsablaufs im freundlichen Wettbewerb zueinander, da sie bestrebt sind, bessere Ergebnisse abzuliefern als das jeweils andere Studio. Nichtsdestotrotz haben die Studios unterschiedliche Stärken. So liegt die Stärke im Animationsteam aus Singapur in der Weichheit der Bewegungen und der detailgetreuen Lippensynchronisation, während Taiwan das bessere Lichtrendering – also die Ästhetik der Beleuchtungen – produziert. Das fertige Material wird anschließend wieder nach Marin County geschickt, wo eine Prüfung hinsichtlich eines konstanten Qualitätsstandards, die Endabnahme und der fertige Schnitt sowie das Hinzufügen der Musikkompositionen erfolgt. Die Musik entsteht unter der Leitung von Komponist Kevin Kiner, der sich sowohl für den Sountrack des im Kino angelaufenen Pilotfilms als auch den der laufenden Fernsehserie verantwortlich zeichnet. Kiner, der bereits für Science-Fiction-Serien wie Stargate SG-1, Invisible Man – Der Unsichtbare und Super Force sowie für die Krimiserie CSI: Miami die Musik schrieb, orientiert sich bei seinen Kompositionen an die bisherigen Themen von John Williams. Eine ähnliche Aufgabe hatte Kiner schon bei der Fernsehserie Superboy, die auf dem Film Superman (1978) aufbaut, denn auch hier stammte die Musik des Originals von John Williams. Allerdings führt Kiner auch neue Stilrichtungen ein, wie beispielsweise die Integration von Ethno-Elementen mit den klassischen Kompositionen. Stilisierung Wie auch in der Cartoon-Network-Fernsehserie Clone Wars von Genndy Tartakovsky sind die einzelnen Charaktere von The Clone Wars visuell sehr überstilisiert. Bei der Gestaltung der Figuren wurden bestimmte Aspekte wie der Bart von Obi-Wan Kenobi oder die Form des Mundes und des Gesichts von Palpatine herausgearbeitet und entsprechend karikiert, um einerseits den Wiedererkennungswert der Figur zu steigern und der Serie eine völlig neue Stilrichtung zu verpassen, die man in Star Wars bisher noch nicht gesehen hat. Kilian Plunkett, ein Figurengestalter von The Clone Wars, der in der Vergangenheit bei Dark Horse als Grafiker arbeitete und dort die Comic-Titelbilder von Schatten des Imperiums und einigen Tales-Ausgaben gestaltete, zog bei seiner Arbeit die vorgegebenen Stilrichtungen von Clone Wars als Referenz heran. Die Idee war, eine Brücke zwischen dem Cartoon-lastigen Stil von Clone Wars und dem Fotorealismus aus Episode III – Die Rache der Sith zu schlagen. Regisseur Dave Filoni peilte außerdem eine Atmosphäre an, die aus dem japanischem Anime-Genre herrührt, zumal Filoni selbst einmal in Anime-Werken wie Avatar – The Last Airbender Regie führte. George Lucas vermied bewusst eine Stilisierung in Richtung Beowulf oder den Filmen des Animationsstudios Pixar. Stattdessen wollte er das Gefühl von Vergangenem übermitteln und inspirierte sich an die britische Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie Thunderbirds von Gerry Anderson, wo die Charaktere als sprechende Marionetten dargestellt werden. Handlung thumb|Neuzugang [[Ahsoka Tano soll die Serienhandlung dynamischer gestalten.]] Ist die Handlung der zuvor veröffentlichten Serie Clone Wars in vielen Fällen überspitzt und speziell auf die übernatürlichen Kräfte der Jedi-Ritter ausgerichtet, beschreibt Regisseur Dave Filoni die Handlung von The Clone Wars als authentischer und näher an den Filmepisoden der Prequel-Trilogie orientiert. Demnach wird es beispielsweise keinen Mace Windu geben, der 500 Kampfdroiden alleine und ohne die Zuhilfenahme eines Lichtschwerts besiegt, was eine Kontroverse zur Schlacht von Geonosis aus Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger darstellt. Stattdessen will The Clone Wars darauf eingehen, welche Schwierigkeiten es den Jedi bereitet, diesen Krieg zu führen. Ist der im Kino anlaufende Pilotfilm noch darauf ausgelegt, die Hauptcharaktere und das Star-Wars-Universum vorzustellen sowie eine abgeschlossene Handlung zu erzählen, beschäftigen sich die einzelnen Serienepisoden mehr mit weniger bekannte Charakteren, die in den Filmen gar nicht oder nur sehr kurz auftreten. Geschichten von Jedi und das Herausarbeiten der individuellen Persönlichkeit der Klonkrieger sollen dazu dienen, Charaktere wie Yoda, Plo Koon und andere besser kennenzulernen. Um das Verhältnis zwischen Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zu ändern und deren Beziehung zueinander dynamischer zu gestalten, wurde der Charakter Ahsoka Tano in The Clone Wars eingeführt. Sie stellt eine junge Padawan dar, die von Anakin ausgebildet wird und für diesen eine Herausforderung darstellt, denn Ahsoka ist ebenso wie ihr Meister ungestüm, kratzbürstig und eigensinnig. Im Verlauf der Handlung führt das dazu, dass Anakin versucht, seine eigenen Wesensmerkmale, die er in Ahsoka reflektiert sieht, zu verbessern und ihr somit beizubringen, ruhiger, nachdenklicher und weniger aggressiv zu handeln. George Lucas schildert das Verhältnis zischen Obi-Wan und Anakin als einander ebenbürtig und partnerschaftlich und beschreibt es mit der Beziehung der beiden namensgebenden Hauptprotagonisten von George Roy Hills Western-Komödie Butch Cassidy und Sundance Kid. Die Kontinuität zwischen der Handlung von The Clone Wars und dem übrigen Erweitertem Universum wird mit einigen Einschränkungen gewahrt bleiben. Die Macher der Serie haben vor Beginn der Produktion sämtliche Klonkriegsromane und -comics angefordert, um sich in die Thematik einzuarbeiten und nach Aussagen von Henry Gilroy, dem leitenden Autor, soll die bisherige Kontinuität eingehalten werden, doch hat er die Anweisung erhalten, sich nicht streng an den ''Star-Wars''-Kanon zu binden, sofern dieser dem Erzählen einer guten Geschichte im Weg steht. Im November 2006 wurde Randy Stradley, Autor und Vizepräsident von Dark Horse, zur Lucasfilm-Animation-Niederlassung in Kalifornien eingeladen, um dort die Drehbücher der Serie zu sichten und über eventuelle Kontinuitätsfehler mit den Klonkriegscomics zu sprechen. Stradley war es sogar gestattet, selbst eine Folge von The Clone Wars zu schreiben und anschließend deren Drehbuch aufzufassen. Weitere Autoren der Serienepisoden sind Kevin Rubio, der bereits an einigen Zeichentrickserien mitarbeitete, und Paul Dini, bekannt durch seine Mitarbeit an den Batman-, Superman-, und Justice-League-Zeichentrickserien aus den 1990er-Jahren. Ausstrahlung Einige Wochen nach der Kinopremiere des Pilotfilms begann am 3. Oktober 2008 um 21:00 Uhr Ortszeit (6:00 Uhr mitteleuropäischer Zeit) mit einer Doppelfolge, bestehend aus Der Hinterhalt und Der Angriff der Malevolence, der reguläre Serienbetrieb in Amerika auf dem Fernsehsender Cartoon Network. Die Serie läuft immer am Freitagabend um 20:30 Uhr mit der Wiederholung der letzten Folge, wobei im Anschluss daran um 21:00 Uhr eine neue Folge gesendet wird. Gemessen an den Zuschauerzahlen war The Clone Wars die erfolgreichste Serienpremiere in der Geschichte des Senders. Insgesamt verfolgten 3,95 Millionen Zuschauer das einstündige Seriendebüt, wodurch der Sender im Vergleich zum selben Sendeplatz des Vorjahres einen Zuschauerzuwachs von weit über 100 Prozent in fast allen Altersgruppen erzielte.The Clone Wars Premiere war ein voller Erfolg! Im Mai 2009 strahlte Cartoon Network mit The Clone Wars – Decoded eine Wiederholung der kompletten ersten Staffel aus, bei der Zusatzinformationen wie Hintergründe über Orte, Figuren und Handlungsstränge in Form von kleinen Kästchen ins Bild eingeblendet wurden.The Clone Wars: Decoded ab Mai bei Cartoon Network Der Start der zweiten Staffel, die mit dem Untertitel Rise of the Bounty Hunters (dt. „Aufstieg der Kopfgeldjäger“) ab dem 2. Oktober 2009 veröffentlicht wurde, erreichte eine Gesamtzuschauerzahl von 2,58 Millionen Zuschauern, was einem Rückgang von rund 35 Prozent im Vergleich zum Serienstart entspricht.Quoten des Staffelbeginns von The Clone Wars Aufgrund von Feiertagen wie Halloween oder Weihnachten wurde die Serie in den USA schon mehrere Wochen lang unterbrochen. Während der Ausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel kam es zwischen Februar und März 2010 zu einer längeren Unterbrechung in den USA, die rund einen Monat lang anhielt. Die Unterbrechung führte dazu, dass die US-Ausstrahlung durch jene des Vereinigten Königreichs mit einem Vorlauf von rund einer Woche überholt wurde. In den USA geht die Ausstrahlung der Serie mit der Veröffentlichung umfangreichen Begleitmaterials einher. So führte die offizielle Seite StarWars.com einen Episodenführer ein, der regelmäßig nach der Ausstrahlung auf Cartoon Networks um eine umfangreiche Inhaltsangabe mit weiterführenden Informationen, Hintergrundwissen und einer Bildergalerie der aktuellen Folge erweitert wird. Während der ersten Staffel veröffentlichte die offizielle Seite außerdem Comic-Kurzgeschichten, die kurz vor Ausstrahlung einer neuen Folge zum Abruf bereit standen und deren Handlung in der Regel die Vorgeschichte zur kommenden Folge bildete. Auch während der zweiten Staffel wurden Online-Comics veröffentlicht, doch bildeten diese zusammen genommen die eigenständige Geschichte Act on Instinct. Ferner gibt es gedruckte Episodenführer, Bilderbände, Beschäftigungsbücher und Jugendromane als Adaptionen einzelner Folgen. In Deutschland erfolgte der Serienstart nur sieben Wochen nach dem amerikanischen Debüt von The Clone Wars am 23. November 2010 auf dem Privatsender ProSieben. In den Wochen vor dem deutschen Serienstart wurden auf dem gleichen Sender alle Episoden der Star-Wars-Saga gesendet, während auch in den deutschen Kinos der Pilotfilm von The Clone Wars aufgeführt wurde. Die Serie lief immer am Sonntagnachmittag um 17:25 Uhr und erreichte zum Serienbeginn 1,37 Millionen Zuschauer.Mittelmäßige Einschaltquoten auf Pro7 Allerdings verlor die Serie in den folgenden Wochen stetig an Zuschauern und konnte sich nach ihrem Tiefpunkt mit der Folge In den Fängen von Grievous, die lediglich rund 750.000 Zuschauer erreichte, knapp unterhalb der Eine-Millionen-Marke einpendeln.Quotencheck: «Star Wars: The Clone Wars» Exakt die selbe Zuschauerzahl wie auch zum Beginn der ersten Staffel erreichte der Sender auch mit dem Start der zweiten Staffel, deren erste Folge Der Holocron-Raub am 7. November 2009 ausgestrahlt wurde – nur einen Monat nach der US-Erstausstralung.The Clone Wars - Quoten zum Staffelstart gar nicht mal schlecht Bedingt durch die vielen Unterbrechungen der US-Ausstrahlung rückte ProSieben mit ihrer regelmäßigen Ausstrahlung von The Clone Wars bis zu wenigen Tagen Abstand an das amerikanische Original heran. Schließlich stellte ProSieben die Serie nach Ausstrahlung der Folge Verschwörung auf Mandalore am 7. Februar 2010 ein und besetzte den Sendeplatz künftig mit der Serie Family Guy. Wie ProSieben bekannt gab, wurde der Serienbetrieb aufgrund „technischer Probleme“ ausgesetzt, doch werde die Serie nach ihrer Unterbrechung fortgesetzt werden.ProSieben zeigt Family Guy statt The Clone Wars Tatsächlich wurde die Serie nach mehreren Monaten mit Reise der Versuchung am 4. September 2010 auf dem Tochtersender Kabel eins weitergeführt. Mit dem Senderwechsel wurde auch der Sendeplatz von The Clone Wars geändert. Die Serie läuft seitdem am Samstagvormittag gegen 10:25 Uhr bzw. in Doppelfolgen ab 9:55 Uhr, wo sie im Rahmen weitere Trickserien des Cartoon-Network-Programms gesendet wird.The Clone Wars wechselt von Pro7 zu Kabel1 Parallel zur Ausstrahlung von The Clone Wars im deutschen Free-TV sendet auch der deutsche Bezahlsender Cartoon Network von Kabel Deutschland alle Folgen von The Clone Wars. Mit der Sendeunterbrechung von ProSieben wurde die Ausstrahlung der Serie von Cartoon Network überholt, der die Folgen ab Reise der Versuchung erstmals in Deutschland ausstrahlte. Die dritte Staffel von The Clone Wars startete am 17. September 2010 in den USA mit der Folge Clone Cadets. Informationen des offiziellen Fan Clubs zufolge wird Kabel eins auch die deutsche Erstausstrahlung der dritten Staffel übernehmen.OSWFC-Forum – Zukunft von The Clone Wars auf ProSieben? Wechsel zu Kabel1! Außerdem wurde im Rahmen einer Programmpräsentation des Senders Super RTL The Clone Wars als neues Format vorgestellt, das ab 7. Januar 2011 und jeden darauf folgenden Samstag zur Hauptsendezeit gesendet werden soll. Zwischen 20:15 und 22:00 Uhr werden pro Abend vier Folgen der Fernsehserie ausgestrahlt. Hierbei handelt es sich dann um Wiederholungen der ersten beiden Staffeln.Super RTL: Programmpräsentation 2010/11[http://www.wunschliste.de/tvnews/10057 Super RTL zeigt Clone Wars in Spielfilmlänge] Trivia Die Serie enthält Anspielungen auf die Indiana Jones-Filme, an denen George Lucas ebenfalls mitgearbeitet hat. So wird in Freiheit für Ryloth beispielsweise eine Kiste, die der Bundeslade ähnelt, in Wat Tambors Raumschiff verladen und der Gehstock von Senator Kharrus in Der Freikauf ähnelt dem Stab des Ra. Weblinks * *The Clone Wars in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Serieninformationen bei ProSieben.de *Serieninformationen bei Kabeleins.de *Offizielle Webseite der englischen Serie bei CartoonNetwork.com * *The Clone Wars auf Wunschliste.de Einzelnachweise Clone Wars, The Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) en:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series) es:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV) fr:The Clone Wars (série animée télévisée) it:Star Wars: The Clone Wars ja:スター・ウォーズ クローン大戦 hu:Star Wars: A klónok háborúja (TV-sorozat) nl:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) pl:Wojny klonów (serial 3D) pt:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (série de TV) ro:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serial TV) ru:Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (телесериал) fi:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (televisiosarja)